hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lich King (boss)
Kil'jaeden created the Lich King from the spirit of the orc shaman Ner'zhul to raise an undead army to conquer Azeroth for the Burning Legion. Initially trapped within the Frozen Throne with Frostmourne, the Lich King eventually betrayed Kil'jaeden and merged with the human Arthas Menethil. The Lich King is the first and also the final boss in the Knights of the Frozen Throne expansion. Notes The Prologue Players enter the field against The Lich King as ( ). This initial battle is meant to be lost, as the player is provided cards that are so high cost they cannot be played. Jaina is forced to pass on her first move. Upon passing, Tirion informs her he will arrive in three turns to assist. The Lich King, meanwhile, has the following at his disposal (he has no Armor this fight): * (Hero Power): Summon a 2/2 Ghoul (Cost: 2 Mana) *He opens with (The next spell you cast this turn costs (0).) and then follows that up with (Summon seven 3/3 Ghouls with Taunt.). Jaina is then forced to either pass again or use her pretty useless . The Lich King follows up by attacking with his full board, then equipping and attacking with (5/3 weapon). Usually Jaina will at least have a to play, but this is, of course, useless against a full board with no clears. Tirion will arrive during the next turn, but this will always be too late. Whether playing a card or Hero Power, Jaina is invariably "slain" during the next turn (with The Lich King using a needless (Give your Taunt minions +2/+2.)), interrupting Tirion's arrival. The Lich King then resurrects her as , changing her Hero Power to . Her enemy then becomes . The Frozen Throne He shows up to the game with 30 Health and 30 Armor. He also has 32 cards, some of them particular to the encounter. The fight is best divided into Hero Power stages. ;The Scourge *The Lich King starts the fight with Hero Power (Summon a 2/2 .). *It's probably best to focus on clearing his side of the board prior to the next phase. ;Frostmourne + Harvest of Souls *When he has seven mana, The Lich King will equip (5/3), a much stronger version than previously encountered. **Battlecry: Remove all your minions. Deathrattle: Resummon them. - this is why it is suggested that players work on clearing his board before this phase **Frostmourne will also fill The Lich King's side of the board with " " (2/6 minions). In order to proceed to the next phase, these must all be killed. **Frostmourne cannot be destroyed and its durability cannot be reduced by player minions or spells. *At the same time, TLK gains his new Hero Power, (You are Immune if you control a Trapped Soul.). *This phase is an excellent time to use any board clears you might have. *The Lich King does not play any other cards this phase, instead using a combination of his weapon and the Trapped Souls. ;Remorseless Winter *Once all the Trapped Souls are destroyed, TLK loses Immunity and Frostmourne, no matter what durability it had. *He then gains as his Hero Power (Deal 1 damage to the enemy hero. +1 Damage each time.). **He always uses this Hero Power at the start of his turn. **The damage increases by one point of damage with each turn, so adding armor and/or healing are vital. ;Notes *TLK has some cards that are problematic: ** (Give your minions +2/+2 and "Can't be targeted by spells or Hero Powers.") ** (Destroy a minion. Your hero takes damage equal to its Health.) *If Magi are extremely lucky, they can The True Lich (see below) by pairing it with on turn one. *The first card he plays is also particular to the class he's fighting against: **Druid: (Destroy all enemy minions that cost (3) or less, wherever they are.) **Hunter: (Deal 2 damage to your opponent for each minion in their deck.) **Mage: (Set the enemy hero's remaining Health to 1.) **Paladin: (Whenever an enemy dies this game, take control of it.) **Priest: (Your opponent can't emote.) **Rogue: (Destroy every spell in your opponent's hand and deck.) **Shaman: (Set minions in your opponent's hand and deck to 1/1.) **Warlock: (Deal 2 damage for each duplicate in opponent’s deck.) **Warrior: (Gain 100 Armor.) Deck The Prologue ;Spells * * * ;Weapons * The Frozen Throne :See the "Notes" section for the class-specific he plays during his first turn. :Note: The Lich King has 32 cards in his deck, including the class-specific opener. Not all cards have been listed as of yet. ;Minions * x2 * x2 * x2 * x1 * x1 * x1 * x1 * x1 * x1 * x1 * x1 ;Spells * x1 * x1 * x1 * x1 * x2 * x2 * x1 ;Weapons * x1 Original art The Lich King art.jpg Images The Lich King art.png WoWWiki links *